A Whole New Dimension
by BLaZing KONpAku
Summary: Ichigo and the others are trapped in some place weird...  What will they do?  See for yourelf...


A Whole New Dimension

Chapter 1:Light In The Dark

Hello everyone!This is my first fic!So please review!

Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach

"NOOOOOOOOOO!What should we do Ichigo?With everyone's still recovering,who knows what will happen to us!And we're trapped in this dark-world-of-doom with no food!If this goes on we'll..." the frowned Ichigo gives a punch to his talkative friend."Shut up,will you?"Ichigo's shouting breaks the silence that had been very had run out of spiritual energy and fatally wounded,so everyone wants at least a few minutes of sky was as dark as our blackboard in freezing cold air pierce through the skin,making it hard even to breath and not even Captain Hitsugaya can take weird sensation of this world has given a slight fear to everyone even to Captain Commander was a completely to any other place they had ever been.

*Flashback:

Everyone was surrounding the dying was Vaizards,The Gotei 13,Kisuke Urahara,Yoruchi Shihouin,Isshin Kurosaki,Yasutora Sado,Uryuu Ishida,Rukia Kuchiki,Orihime Inoue and most of all Ichigo Kurosaki,who did the last blow which ensure Aizen's defeat."You have lost, of your Arrancars and Espadas has been defeated,your subordinate are also has been taken care of,and you're totally wounded and helpless,It's over!"Said Shinji in a full anger within his every word.

"Heh..."Despite the fact that Shinji had mentioned,Aizen can still laugh with his usual style.

"What's so funny!YOU WILL DIE HERE NOW!"As Shinji drew his sword and pointed it to Aizen in order to eliminate when the tip of the sword is about to penetrate Aizen's heart,suddenly Aizen's body produces a bright light that blinded everyone.

"Do you really think you have defeated me?I will sit in the sky as the world's GOD!"

"What is this?"Thought Captain Hitsugaya.

"Aizen you bastard!What is this?"said Hiyori full of anger.

"This is part of my plan,I used the Hougyoku's power of _ultimate teleportation_.This will send you all to a whole-new-different-dimension outside _The World of The Living_ and _Soul Society_ that i have created a long time ago,although it has its i use this power,i shall be in a hibernation state for at least 100 please take note that you _**CANNOT**_ escape the dimension unless i wish to!Meaning that I will be in the world's throne in the next 100 years!"

As the process continues with no one can interfere with the Hougyoku stunned everyone on where they're one can move from their spot,not even Kenpachi Zaraki with his monstrous power of Reiatsu

"Damn!We're so close of winning!I'm not going to give up on this!Move!My legs!Move!" but Ichigo can only keep it on his any single of his muscle can move even an inch.

"Sayonara,you were all wonderful playing toy"

"DARN IT!"

*End of flashback

And so there it 're trapped in the new dimension Aizen had running out of energy,everyone was also lost in have lost the battle that will determine the fate of the ,Ichigo stands on his feet then talks "Well everyone,we're not just gonna sit here waiting for we want to defeat Aizen,then we better get back on our feet and find a way to get out of this damn dimension!"

"But what can we do?We all have run out of stamina and wounded so bad.I might can't even stand at this is no other choice but to lie down and wait for death!"said Kira desperately.

"Kira!Kurosaki-san is right!We can't just sit down and wait for death!We must find a way!If we do not,the world will meet its end!"Replied Captain Komamura

"You may be right,but how do we suppose to find any solution while we don't know anything about where we are right now!"Said Soi Fon with a good reason.

"Do you know anything,Captain Kurotsuchi?"asked Ukitake.

"It is certainly interesting that Aizen can actually create such a is truly I have no intention to and i rather watch you die and dissect your corpses afterwards but...I guess i have no choice but to make a research about this don't get me wrong,I'm only doing this for my science."Explained Kurotsuchi.

"We'll look into it and see what we can may take some time, but Aizen did say he will be in a hibernated state for the next 100 we have plenty of in the meantime we have to learn to survive in this world."Urahara said calmly and looking pretty sure and intelegent.

Then everyone nodded meaning agreeing.

"Then it's are going to survive in this place until Urahara and Kurotsuchi finished finding a way to get us out of here!"

"One thing" interrupted Soi Fon to Ichigo's speech "Since when are you're our boss?"

"Errrrrr..."

"it doesn't matter isn't it?The point is we have to work together if we want to survive and defeat Aizen"Replied Captain Kyouraku

"Then let's go everyone!The females shall stay here and use anything around to make a shelter for us,while the men will look for your stamina wisely,because we don't know how long we will remain here."said Isshin just like a leader.

"As you wish then"Byakuya agreed.

Ichigo smiled quietly while looking everyone that seems to be regaining will of life,and thus everyone went off to search anything edible just to survive.

"Be careful,Kurosaki-kun"said the worried brown haired female.

"Don't worry,we'll get out of this mess".That statement made the girl calmer and felt save.

"Let's go Kurosaki!"yelled Ishida

Then Ichigo runs towards everyone that was just about to leave,to explore the new world waiting in front of them.

Well,that's it guys.I know it's a bit short,but i did that on fun will start from the next chapter!

Hope u like it!

Please review!


End file.
